guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stone Summit Beastmasters
Overview Summary #Track down and destroy Thorgrim Beastlasher in Iron Horse Mine. #Return to Artemis the Ranger for your reward. Obtained from :Artemis the Ranger in Traveler's Vale Requirements :Profession: Ranger :Prophecies Character Reward :*350 XP :*Skills :: Whirling Defense :: Winter :: Call of Protection Dialogue :"These mountains can be a cruel place, and no creature personifies that cruelty more than the Stone Summit Dwarves. The Stone Summit go so far as to capture and bind the massive snow beasts of the Shiverpeaks to their will. Starved and enraged into feral madness, these creatures carry the Dwarves into battle. The leader of these self-proclaimed Beastmasters is a foul Dwarf called Thorgrim Beastlasher. It would please Melandru if one of her Rangers would put an end to Thorgrim's depredations." ::Accept: "For Melandru!" ::Reject: "I am not ready for such a task." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (if rescue Aidan from the attacking ettins) :Aidan: "Hello there, friends! You look like you could use a hand against these brutes." :Aidan: "Melandru guide my bow!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (if Aidan alive after killing Thorgrim Beastlasher) :Aidan: "Well fought! I hope you don't mind my interference. I've been scouting paths through these mountains for quite some time and yours are the first friendly faces I've seen. If you will excuse me, I must continue onward. I promised Devona that I would meet her, and I'm late. Until we meet again, may Melandru guide you." Reward Dialogue :"Thorgrim is dead, then? Well done! Perhaps some of these Beastmasters will abandon their trade once they hear of the justice Melandru brings to those who defile her domain. The Goddess must be pleased to know she has such a mighty servant as you to champion her cause." Walkthrough Enter Iron Horse Mine from Traveler's Vale, turn right, and Thorgrim waits for you after a bend to the left. You have to clear out two groups of Stone Summit (accompanied by one Summit Beastmaster and Snow Ettin each) to get there. Thorgrim himself is accompanied by three or so other Summit Beastmasters. It is important to time your skills and spell-casting with the Giant Stomp of the Beastmasters. Another thing to keep in mind is that they only knockdown creatures in their aggro circle. So, after engaging them, make sure the spellcasters in your party keep them at the edge of their aggro circle. Possible tactics: The Summit Beastmaster group mostly does not pursue you if you run away. Try to take them out one after another. If you can employ any skills that slow down movement of enemies, use them. Do not rely on spells with long casting time because of Giant Stomp. Do not attack the boss until he is alone; Thorgrim does not heal others and will not hinder you to kill them, but unless you are a high level group, it is difficult to kill Thorgrim with other Beastmasters attacking you and stomping. Thorgrim can be pulled without aggroing any of the other Stone Summit. The quest is updated when he dies, so you don't even need to kill the rest. Notes *Reaching Artemis, either to get this quest or to claim your reward, can be a little tricky as there is an enemy mob near her, which if they enter each other's aggro circle, will start to attack and most often Artemis gets killed. If this happens, simply rezone in and out of Iron Horse Mine and try again. *During this quest, Aidan spawns in the ettins cave nearby. However, he is always surrounded by several ettins who start attacking him as soon as he appears on the player's radar, and unless steps are taken to safeguard him (like flagging your heroes/henchmen to Aidan's spawning location before they appear), they will kill him before the player can get into range. This is not a required part of the quest, he will simply provide additional assistance with the boss (and the Intermediate Dialogues shown). Category:Prophecies quests